1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices for programming computer keyboards, and more particularly to a device which enables virtually any computer keyboard to perform as a programmable keyboard by enabling a user to program selected keys of the keyboard to denote MACROs representing pluralities of frequently used user commands.
2. Discussion
Programmable keyboards have become generally available in recent years for use with a wide variety of computer systems, and particularly with personal computers. Such programmable keyboards generally permit a user to "program" a selected, particular key of the keyboard to represent a plurality or string of individual keystrokes, typically referred to as a "MACRO", representing various functions and/or commands. This can significantly enhance the productivity of the user by allowing the user to enter commands when using the computer and/or software running on the computer, via a single keystroke, where such commands may otherwise require multiple keystrokes to invoke.
Until the present time, such programmable keyboards have often been relatively expensive and/or somewhat cumbersome to program. In some instances, a programmable keyboard designed for one particular type of computer may not be entirely compatible with computers of a wide variety of manufacturers. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple, relatively low cost apparatus for enabling virtually any computer keyboard to be turned into a "programmable" keyboard.